Blush
by AngelWarriors
Summary: He sees his prince, his best friend, with a golden haired woman, and decides to question who she is excatly and what she means to his best friend. But why is Noctis blushing? NxS very slight SGxS


**Title: ****Blush  
**Author: Warangel88**  
****Pairing: Stella/Noctis slight hints of Shotgun User (Titus) x Stella  
Warnings/Spoilers: In Game/Cutscene****  
****Author Notes: Just an idea that has been playing around in my head. Thanks Aspy for betaing  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus**

His blue eyes wandered to the girl by the door; her shimmering, blonde hair...the elegant white dress that hung at her knees...and he swore that a shy smile spread across her features as she walked.

She seemed to give off this...aura. There was a certain bounce in her step, a kind of..sweetness in the air that hovered around her.

And her smile...her smile was the epitome of captivation, the sweetest aspect of this sweet, sweet girl. She seemed more cheerful than normal, as if she were happy for being able to talk to the prince, or something along those lines.

Or, perhaps she learned something new.

He may not know why she is like this, considering he was unable to watch or listen to her previous conversation, but one thing's for sure; it would have been most amusing to watch Noctis speak with her.

He may be a magnet for women--as they are constantly throwing themselves at him--but this is only because of his good looks and noble status. As the crown prince of this country, it's not surprising for him to be eye candy to the ladies around him.

He shook his head, trying to escape the reverie that he had fallen into. That's when he saw Noctis moving down the stairs slowly, deliberately, pausing only for a moment to look up at a large painting of Etro, the goddess of death. After Noctis descended, he decided to make his presence known to the prince.

"Titus."

"Hey, Noct," Titus responded cheerfully.

Noct narrowed his eyes. "Titus, is something troubling you?"

Titus tilted his head to one side, attentive. "Well, the Council DID mention they would like you to come before them to discuss something about the crystal."

His friend nodded slightly. "Then...I suppose I should not delay. Thank you for informing me, Titus."

Noctis turned to go, but Titus grabbed his arm and spun him around, smiling mischievously. "So...who was that beautiful young lady earlier? You know, the one with the luscious hair and pretty dress?"

Noctis felt his face warm at Titus's words. Troublesome for him, but amusing to his friend, who decided to press further; he simply had to know if Noct harbored any feelings for this illustrious woman.

"I'm not going to play matchmaker for you, Titus," the prince replied strictly. "Don't you have a girlfriend, anyway?" At this, Titus smiled even wider.

"So what is your relationship with her," Titus said quietly, noting his friends intensifying blush. This was getting fun. "What do you know about her so far, hm?"

"She is like me," Noctis mumbled.

"She can see the light, and retains power from the land of the dead?" His response indicated just how shocked Titus was at this new development. Noctis nodded solemnly. Titus couldn't help but ask, "And she just gave this information to you freely?"

"More or less, but I was sure to mention that I had the same power. And please," he began sternly, "don't make me remind you how dangerous it would be if the Council knew about this."

Titus smiled, and gave his friend a mock salute. "I won't leak a word of this, I swear. I'm not really part of this, anyway. I'm sure she understands you in ways that Shad, Marcus, and I don't..."

It took every inch of Titus's willpower not to jump for joy at seeing Noct's blush intensify at his words. He looked like a little strawberry, how cute!

"You like her," Titus said. It wasn't a question.

"S-she is a very intelligent woman," Noctis said after gathering himself, "and a very pleasant person."

"Gorgeous, too," Titus mumbled, giving a very toothy smile after witnessing Noct's blush reach an impossible shade of red. "So, did you happen to catch her name?"

Noctis took a moment to reply, and Titus was surprisingly patient. "Stella. Her name is Stella, and she claims to be from Tenebrae."  
Titus adopted a thoughtful expression, scratching his head slightly.

"Your demeanor tells me that you won't be seeing her for quite some time," Titus mused. "Bad luck, man, considering you like her and all..."

Noctis stuttered, unable to form a coherent response for a moment.

"W-Where did you get that idea?" he practically shouted, drawing him some attention as they opened the large wooden door, entering the room where the guests were currently relaxing.

Titus merely chuckled. "You were blushing during the entirety of our conversation, and you spoke quite highly of her," came his reply.

"You seem to hold her in high regard, as opposed to the other girls that have crossed your path before. On top of that, I get the feeling that you would sincerely enjoy seeing her again."  
Noctis hung his head in apparent defeat, hiding his blush and gentle smile from the guests.

"You may be right, Titus..." he admitted softly.

With that, Noctis into the room, with music hovering serenely in the air, and the large wooden door closed shut behind him. Titus was right behind, not wanting to miss another opportunity to tease the prince, the charmer, the lady magnet...over just how smitten he was over this new girl of his.  
**  
-the end**

**Please review. **


End file.
